Broken
by LikeeaSkyscraper
Summary: A year after Amelia Blake left Chance Harbor she remarried. When Cassie's mum is killed she decides to move back to chance Harbor but after her past life with her step dad nothing will ever be the same. That was what she thought. With her life spiraling downwards, how can she help the circle when in reality she's the one who needs saving. [Better Summary Inside] Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not sure how this fic is going to turn out but the idea came into my head a while ago so I decided to finally attempt to try and write it. It's slightly AU ish. Yeah I don't really know.**

**Oh, does anyone have a better idea for the title of this story? I suck with titles so yeah suggestions please.**

**Full Summary: A year after Amelia Blake left Chance Harbor to get Cassie away from her lifestyle, she remarried. When Cassie's mum is killed, she decides to move back to Chance Harbor but after living with an abusive step dad for most of her life nothing will ever be the same... especially when she finds out who she really is. Will she be able to be part of and help the circle? Or will her life just continue to spiral downwards because of her past. How can she help them when shes the only one that needs saving. It won't be long before she breaks.**

* * *

Little girl terrified.

She'd leave her room if only bruises would heal.

A home is no place to hide,

Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels.

* * *

Cassie stood in her bedroom throwing her clothes and other belongings into her bags as fast as possible. She had to get out of there and fast. Her mother had only been dead a few days but she couldn't stay with her step dad. There was no way she was staying there any longer. For her whole life he had been abusive to her, throughout her whole childhood and up to now. She had the scars and bruises to prove it. But her mom never noticed, no. She was completely oblivious to the whole thing and now Cassie had no choice but to run. He would be returning home again soon, after his out burst earlier he had gone out, probably to get drunk. Cassie found her self instinctively reaching up and touching the fresh cut on her lip before looking in the mirror seeing the bruise that was already forming around her eye.

She didn't understand how her mom could marry such a monster, but then of course she never really knew about anything that was going on. Even when it seemed so obvious, that time he threw her down the stairs as a kid. He had said she tripped running around with her toys. She brushed any suspicions off, too blinded for her love for this man. Even a few years after that, when everything was getting worse, what was like a downward slope for Cassie turned into a steep hill, she was falling. Breaking apart and no one was there to help or notice. So when she ended up in hospital because of her step dad, she didn't say anything about him, there was no point. She said she was walking home and got attacked. Her mom would never believe her anyway, that was the one thing she had learnt from living with this man, that he would always be the one she trusted. Not her kid, her own flesh and blood.

Thinking about this the other day is when she made her decision. She couldn't stay here, it was bad enough with her mom here but now she was gone she didn't even want to think about what would happen. Yes she loved her, but times like this she couldn't help but blame her slightly for her screwed up life. She had phoned her grandma in Chance Harbor, asking if she could move in with her. Lying, saying that she couldn't bare to stay in this house or with him because of how much it reminded her, of her mother, and of course she agreed. So that's how it ended up now, as she limped around her room making sure she had everything she needed before she left... for good.

Her room was empty by now, as she stood in her bedroom door taking one last look around making sure she didn't miss anything. She started down the stairs slowly carrying the bags with her not wanting to take more then one trip knowing he would be home anytime now. Walking out to her car she placed them in the trunk before heading back inside to do one last sweep of the house. She had everything she needed, everything that actually meant something to her. She stood in the kitchen one last time sighing looking at the picture of her mother on the island in the middle of the room when she heard a door shut behind her. Spinning around to face him, fear instantly took over her body as he glared at her.

''Going somewhere?'' He asked taking a menacing step towards her, causing her to instantly back up.

''N-n-no'' She stuttered, her fear taking over as he took a few more steps towards her before reaching out and grabbing her wrist tightly as she yelped being pulled towards him.

''You sure about that?'' She nodded forcefully trying to find anyway out from this position. He sensed her fear, knowing something was up and determined to get it out of her he spun them both around slamming her into the wall pinning her there. His face only inches from her, she could smell the alcohol on his breath. It was a smell she had become used to over the years. ''Let's try that again, going somewhere?'' She shook her head again, you would think she would know better by now, after so many years of his abuse but she still tried to get out of it. ''LIAR'' He shouted striking her across the face as she whimpered, tears springing to her eyes. She looked up to meet his gaze, seeing the rage in his own. It was now or never, she had to get out.

''P-please don't'' She cried not wanting to know what was going to happen next. Looking at his eyes again she felt like she had shrunk as he towered over her. ''No please'' She cried again trying to regain her grip on reality and the situation so she could escape. The grip he had on her only tightened with each plea.

Waiting for a distraction that was never going to come she brought her knee up to his crotch hard as he stepped back groaning. She made a run for it, towards the front door. She thought she was free until she tripped over something landing harshly with a thud, looking back from her position on the floor she saw him stood there with his foot stuck out. She started crawling backwards to get away but he just laughed, walking forward, yanking her up by her hair.

''You really think I'm that dumb?'' He said shaking his head and smirking. ''Just because your mom is gone you can leave? Your stupider than I thought''

''No'' She spat out through gritted teeth. ''You are'' and with that she used the remaining energy left in her body to push him off her with as much force as possible, making him stumble and fall to the floor. She looked at him once, kicking him in the side a couple of times before running out the door and to the car, jumping in she put the key into the ignition twisting it desperately as he ran out of the house behind her, only just managing to get away as he missed the door handle. She looked back as she drove off, at him getting smaller and smaller. She had succeed. She knew that he probably wouldn't look for her, it wasn't worth his energy but then again she had no way to be sure. He would find someone else as an outlet hopefully. Most people would feel free, happy that they got away. But Cassie knew her life was never going to be the same.

* * *

Hours later Cassie was just passing the 'Welcome To Chance Harbor' sign. She felt exhausted, she had only stopped to get more gas, wanting to get as far away from that place as possible, and now... she was finally here. She hadn't seen her grandma since her mothers wedding when she was just a kid, although she had spoken to her on the phone numerous amounts of times. So when she pulled up to the unfamiliar house, she didn't know what to expect. She just sat outside in the car for a while before finally building up the courage to go and knock on the door. She didn't have to do that though, before she had even got to the gate the front door opened and out came her grandma.

''CASSIE!'' She called half running down the small path to the gate where she instantly pulled her into a tight hug, not noticing her small cry of pain as she bit her lip trying not to cry. Eventually she pulled her back at arms length looking at her. ''What happened to you!?'' She instantly asked.

''I got into a small fight at my old school'' She lied smoothly, having years of practice.

''Oh'' She said simply looking down the road for a second before back to her granddaughter. ''It's so good to see you!'' She exclaimed suddenly. ''Come on let's get your stuff and take it inside'' Without another word she walked to the car picking up two of the three bags leaving Cassie to grab the final one and lock the car following her grandma up and into the house where she was lead upstairs into a bedroom.

''This was your mom's room'' She said smiling slightly as Cassie looked around the room curiously. ''We can move some of her stuff out if you need to'' Cassie just nodded not really knowing what to say. ''I'll leave you to get settled in... dinner will be ready soon'' She spoke before turning and heading back out the room leaving Cassie alone again.

* * *

Later that evening Cassie was sat with her grandma eating dinner. Well she wasn't exactly eating, more like pushing the food around her plate. Jane kept looking at her granddaughter worriedly. She knew something was off, something wasn't right but she couldn't quite put her finger on it and didn't want to ask questions in fear of pushing her away. She had noticed how Cassie seemed to flinch at sudden loud noises, how she would only speak when asked a question. Looking at her more closely all she could see was a broken, scared young girl but she had no idea what made her this way. It was more then just her mom dying, there was something else behind it but she had no idea what.

''Not hungry?'' She finally asked breaking the silence between the two. Cassie just shook her head in response not saying anything or looking up from her plate as she continued to push the food around on her plate. She couldn't help but sigh looking at the young girl in front of her. ''You can go upstairs if you want...'' She started catching Cassie's attention as she finally looked up for the first time that evening. ''You look exhausted'' She concluded.

''Yeah... I am'' Cassie's words seemed forced, like she wanted to say more but held it back. Standing up she grabbed her plate heading towards the kitchen. ''Thanks though'' She said smiling weakly at her grandma before emptying her plate in the sink, washing it quickly and heading straight upstairs into her room.

She slowly walked over to one of her bags which contained her clothes, taking out some pyjamas she headed into the bathroom making sure she locked the door behind her. She looked at her reflection in the mirror again sadly before changing. Trying to avoid looking at her body which she new was covered in various bruises, instead she just kept her eyes on anything else in the room before she brushed her teeth and walked back into her room. Looking at the curtains she was sure she had drawn she walked over hesitantly closing them again. By the time she had put the clothes she was wearing into a bag and turned around, the curtains were open again. She noticed a boy around her age staring at her through the window opposite. She freaked instantly shutting the curtains harshly and quickly crawling into the bed under the covers as she crawled into a protective ball, the way she slept every night.

She didn't turn the side lamp off, she had slept with a light on every night since she was 7 when he came home one night drunk into her room. She woke up to his breathing, not being able to see anything she had turned the side lamp on seeing him just stood there staring at her. It had seriously scared the crap out of her, and now she never got out of doing it, even though he was at least a 7 hour drive from him, she didn't feel safe.

Sleep soon overcame Cassie, not realizing how tired she had actually been. Her grandma had soon came up the stairs to check on her, seeing her fast asleep she didn't want to disturb her by turning the lamp off. She must of left it on for a reason whilst she slept. She made a mental note to question her on that the next day but for now, she herself headed off to bed.

* * *

Cassie shot up from her slumber in a cold sweat, a scream stuck at the back of her throat. She could feel her whole body shaking and soon realized that she had tears trailing down her cheeks. Yet another nightmare had woken her up, she hardly ever got a peaceful nights sleep these days. She was used to running on a lack of sleep most days, no one ever seemed to notice, they just became used to seeing her so tired.

Her silent tears soon turned into full on sobs as the images of her nightmare replayed in her head. It was always him, always the same but from different ages, when she was only young or more recent nightmares. They constantly haunted her whilst awake and asleep. Even though she was miles away, she had no escape from him. He would always be able to hurt her, just by a memory. She just stayed curled up in a ball rocking herself back and forth as she cried.

After calming down and glancing at her alarm clock she decided there was no point in trying to go back to sleep, she would be waking up for school soon anyway. Her grandma had enrolled her at the local high school before she even arrived knowing that she would be coming. So with that in mind, she got up grabbing some clothes and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower before getting dressed and trying her best to hide the bruise on her face with makeup. Not succeeding very well she soon gave up and headed downstairs to see her grandma making breakfast.

''Morning'' She greeted her cheerfully.

''Morning'' Was all the teen mumbled back not looking up.

''You look tired'' She pointed out causing her to chuckle slightly. Oh if only she knew, she thought to herself. ''Here''' She spoke sliding a plate in front of Cassie. She wouldn't normally eat in the mornings but today she was starving after not having much dinner. She soon dug in munching her way through the food that she was cooked.

As soon as she was finished she cleaned her plate, thanking her grandma again before grabbing her bag and heading to the front door, not giving time for any questions to be asked knowing the look she was being given she wanted to get out as fast as possible. Still, leaving early she had a bit of trouble finding the high school so ended up arriving at the same time as everyone else as she headed to the principals office.

Even the quick conversation she had left Dawn slightly confused. Cassie seemed nothing like her mother. She looked scared, her eyes darting around the room every so often like she was expecting something to pop out. She had a hunch like Jane, something wasn't quite right with her but she didn't know anyone was feeling the same way and just brushed it off as first day nerves. Quickly dismissing Cassie and letting her go.

Walking to her locker she blocked out her surroundings and everyone around her. She hated school enough before and now she was in a brand new place with no idea what she should be doing. She stood there completely unaware to the conversation taking place across the hall.

''Hey. Have you seen her yet?'' Adam was questioning Nick.

''She got in yesterday'' He said simply as he closed his locker.

''And...''

''She got in yesterday'' Nick repeated shrugging before he turned and walked away leaving Adam stood there before he turned and also walked away in the opposite direction. Standing at his own locker he looked across the hall, staring at the girl who stood there. This was who they were all waiting for, to complete their circle but they had to make sure it was her first. After being caught staring he quickly turned, blending in with all the other teens as he walked off down the hall.

Cassie was left slightly confused and scared. She really didn't know why he was staring at her and she didn't want to know. She just wanted to keep to herself so she could go back home- well to her grandma's house. The day was already starting to frustrate her as she struggled to open her locker. She jumped when she noticed someone standing next to her as the girl spoke up.

''So you're the new girl'' She stated causing Cassie to turn and look at her along with her friend.

''Er, y-yeah that's me'' Cassie replied feeling awkward. She didn't like confrontations with anyone.

''You're very pretty'' Cassie's mind quickly drifted to when her step dad had said this once before shoving her into a wall and walking away. She quickly shook her head shaking the memory. She was confused when the girl looked at her locker as her and her friend both smiled. ''Try it again'' She spoke before the pair walked off down the hallway leaving a even more confused Cassie as she turned to her locker which now opened.

''That's Faye'' Yet another voice spoke as she jumped again. She was starting to hate this even more with every second that passed. ''Resident bad girl''

''She's convincing'' Cassie muttered looking down at the floor.

''Hi, I'm Diana'' The brunette spoke causing Cassie to look up again and meet her eyes.

''I'm Cassie-''

''Cassie Blake, I know your grandmother, it's a really small town'' This just freaked her out even more. ''Hey, what happened to your face?'' Diana asked but before she could get a response the bell rang giving Cassie an excuse to get away without having to answer any questions or accept an offer from Diana to meet at the boathouse later.

* * *

The turn of events had been nothing but eventful for Cassie. First being questioned by Faye and her friend who's name she learned was Melissa. Also being confronted by who she now knew was Adam's father and to top it all off, her car had caught fire when she tried to leave and she couldn't escape. Leaving Adam who somehow managed to get the door open just as the fire seemed to be blown out somehow. She didn't know what to do after that but run, she didn't like being around these people they scared her but she didn't know why. This only lead to another nearly sleepless night.

* * *

The next day Cassie was walking around the town, she wanted to avoid confrontation as much as possible but she had to speak to her grandma about something whilst she still had the courage to do so. Running around a corner she ran into a body causing her to scream, feeling a firm grip on each of her arms she tried to back away. When released she turned around terrified, about to make a run for it when she saw Diana blocking her path a worried look on her face.

''Cassie, are you alright?'' She questioned immediately. She really didn't know what to say so just stood there in silence letting Diana lead the conversation. ''There's something I wanted to show you'' She spoke, upon realizing she was waiting for her permission she nodded and Diana quickly took her hand leading her off.

After what felt like walking for ages through the woods they came to a clearing where there was an old abandoned house. Taking one look at it Cassie started to back away forgetting that Diana was still holding her hand from leading her here. Sensing her discomfort she turned around to look at her.

''It's okay Cassie'' She smiled reassuringly but Cassie couldn't help but feel scared. It was just natural for her to feel like this all the time. So when being dragged into the house to be quickly in a room with 5 other people she didn't know how to react. Taking in each of their faces she realized over the past two days she had spoken too, or seen all of them already.

She wasn't sure what happened next, everything seemed to pass in a blur. She wasn't paying that much attention to what was being said, all she could do was freak out as she looked around trying to find an exit. She felt trapped; she hated this feeling. More memories flashed through her head of times where she had been cornered by him, it was a often position for her to be in and she hated it. She could feel her chest start to tighten slightly as she continued to look around the room until the words that left Faye's mouth pushed her over the edge.

''You're a witch.'' She started glaring at her like it was the most natural thing in the world. ''You're a full blooded, hundred percent witch. We all are. There done'' Those words seemed to rip away any grip of reality Cassie had left. Feeling her chest tighten even more she started to struggle for breath, backing away from the 5 faces all focused on her. She kept backing up until she hit a wall, the others stepped closer to her, intentionally to stop her from running not realizing the effect they had on her as she slid down the wall hiding her face protectively trying to breathe. When she saw someones feet only a step away from her she really freaked.

''STOP'' She shouted feeling tears pooling in her eyes. ''D-don't'' Cassie cried weakly her breath becoming more jagged and sharp as images of her step dad continued to flash through her head, tearing her apart each time. Diana noticing that something was wrong was the first to take action.

''Guy's back up you're scaring her'' She stated standing in front of her protectively as the others all seemed to back up. Seeing that it had no effect she knew they needed to leave. ''I think you should wait outside for a minute'' She continued they all nodded and left apart from Melissa who stood watching curiously. ''Cassie?'' Diana spoke crouching down in front of the girl.

''No no no'' Cassie was muttering to herself as she rocked back and forth which was starting to scare both the girls along with the fact that if she didn't calm down she would most likely pass out.

''Cassie it's Diana'' She reached out slowly taking Cassie's arms ignoring her struggle and moving them so she could see Cassie's face. Her eyes were shut tightly as she shook her head back and forth, tears falling from her close eyelids. ''Cassie!?'' Diana's concern for the girl only increased as the color started to drain from her face.

''P-please d-don't'' Her voice was shaky. ''I'm S-sorry'' She continued which was what made Diana realize she wasn't scared of her at the moment, her mind was elsewhere. Probably re-living something from her past which only worried her even more.

''Melissa come here hold her hands down'' She instructed as the girl quickly came over doing as she was told. Diana hesitantly put a hand gently on either side of her face, trying not to hurt her because of the bruise. ''Cassie open your eyes'' She said calmly but got no response. ''Cassie open your eyes!'' She said louder as Cassie's eyes suddenly shot open. The two girls found it impossible to not notice the terrified look in her eyes. ''It's just us ok. You're safe'' She said. ''Cassie breathe okay'' She said becoming scared by the girls uneven breathing. ''Come on Cassie Breathe'' She almost pleaded sending a worried glance at Melissa who just mirrored her expression. Cassie's eyes met Diana's as she stared at her for a moment before trying to focus on her breathing.

After what seemed like an eternity her breathing returned back to normal. The tears were still falling freely from her eyes as she looked at Diana who shifted next to her on the floor as Melissa sat in front of her. Putting her arm around the scared girl she mumbled a ''No'' before falling into Diana's side in tears. She sat there shocked for a moment before rubbing the girls arm soothingly. She had barely known this girl for a day but seeing the state she was in she felt terrible for her and what she had gone through. Without warning Melissa stood up and nodded at Diana before walking out the house and closing the door which only caused Cassie to jump.

''Cassie what was that about?'' She asked concerned for the girl who she considered a friend. ''What were you remembering?'' She pressed.

''No'' She said again. ''I d-don't want to talk about it'' You could hear the pain in her voice as she spoke.

''Cassie you need to talk about it to someone''

''No!'' She said louder before letting out another sob. ''Please no'' Her voice grew quiet again. ''I don't want to think about it anymore. I'm free now'' She mumbled the last few words confusing her even more but Diana had her suspicions about what had happened. She wanted to confirm it for herself though and decided it would have to wait for another time.

''Is it something to do with that bruise you have?'' She couldn't help but ask and upon feeling her nod into her chest, she felt like her heart was breaking slightly and in response she wrapped her arms around the girl tighter only causing a cry of pain to come from the girls mouth causing her to let go shocked. Knowing instantly there was more to this she stood up, pulling Cassie to her feet as well. ''Show me'' She demanded not actually expecting her to comply. With shaky hands Cassie reached down to the hem of her shirt, fiddling with it slightly before pulling it up to expose her stomach. Diana quickly walked around taking in her back as well as she felt a wave of sadness flood over her. Cassie let the shirt drop again looking down at the floor.

''Who did this too you Cassie?'' She questioned but got no response. ''Is this the first time it's happened?'' She asked again, needing to know the answer.

''Yes'' Cassie said blankly lying but Diana didn't know that. She would never know that, well at least that was what she thought.

* * *

It was all fine for a few more days, Cassie stayed away from everyone including Diana and Melissa, even though she seemed to trust those two more than the others. But then her grandma had asked her to stay with Cassie whilst she was away for the weekend knowing something was wrong and not wanting to leave the girl alone. Diana quickly agreed, not knowing what she was getting herself into.

Things went downhill from there. She couldn't hide her past forever, especially when someone was looking for her, the person she tried to escape from but she didn't know that. Still, that's when the nightmares became a problem and Cassie had to come up with something to cover it up, and fast.

* * *

**Leave me a review? Let me know what you think? (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Erm, I'm not sure if you guys really like this story or not but here's the next chapter. I have a feeling it will probably take a while for me to get like the storyline going better but yeah.**

** Catlover1080 - There will be pairings as the story goes on but it won't be straight away. I'm not sure who I'm going to pair with who yet though. **

* * *

Every days the same,

She fights to find her way.

She hurts, she breaks, she hides and tries to pray.

She wonders why, does anyone ever hear her when she cries

* * *

''Diana'' Upon hearing her name the young brunette turned around to see Jane, Cassie's grandmother walking towards her down the street. She stood there unsure of what to do, wondering why she wanted to speak to Diana and if it had anything to do with what happened the other day in the abandoned house.

Diana really had no idea what she was meant to do. After they left and went home that was it. Cassie had obviously been trying to avoid everyone who was there when she freaked out. Not showing any interest in the circle at all, it was like it didn't even mean anything that she just found out she was a witch. Not reacting to something like that... only meant that worse things had probably happened to her and Diana couldn't help but let her mind wander back. The image quickly flashing into her head of the bruises that covered Cassie's torso and back. How did she get them? Who did it to her? Cassie had quickly brushed it off saying that it was only a one time thing and had only happened once but Diana couldn't help feel that she was lying. Not wanting to press her and push her away anymore she dropped the subject. It's not like she could do much anyway when she was being ignored by her.

As soon as she had spoken to Cassie she felt some sort of connection. She wanted to be her friend, wanted to be there to help her but she had to find a way in. She wouldn't be able to help her until she trusted her and judging by things it was going to take a while to gain that trust but she was still willing to try. The distress, fear and pain on Cassie's face everyday in the hallway pained Diana, she couldn't stand seeing her like that. She could see her slowly breaking down bit by bit on her own but again with no idea why she didn't know what to do.

''Diana?'' Jane's voice snapped Diana back out of her thoughts as she looked at the women stood in front of her.

''Sorry was thinking about something'' She replied back smiling politely.

''I wanted to ask you a favor'' Jane spoke getting straight to the point, waiting for a response Diana just nodded encouraging her to carry on. ''I was wondering if you would keep an eye on Cassie this weekend, stay at my house'' She started. ''I'm going away for the weekend and don't want to leave her alone, something is bothering her but she wont tell me and to be honest, its starting to scare me''

''I get what you mean... she completely broke down the other day for some reason and it took a while to get her to calm down'' Diana paused taking in the expression on her face, knowing that this was new information and regretting saying anything. ''But yeah I'll do it'' She smiled again.

''Thank you Diana'' She paused for a moment. ''I actually leave tonight, is that alright with you?''

''Yeah sure, it's fine'' She smiled once more before saying she had to go home and pack some stuff for later that day. As she started walking home she couldn't help but wonder about how Cassie was going to react about her grandma basically dropping a babysitter on her for the weekend. To be honest, she could picture Cassie just nodding blankly and not saying anything. That's the best response most people ever seemed to get from her. Even in class when the teacher asked her something she was just shrug and look down at the desk. Most of the teachers were clearly getting frustrated with her but couldn't really complain when her grades were apparently above average.

Soon enough she found herself stood in her doorway as Jane gave her a spare key for the house saying that Cassie would be unlikely to answer the door. ''Ill give it back to you when you get back'' Diana said nodding as if to confirm her own statement.

''I think you should keep it'' Jane started confusing the girl. ''I have a feeling you're the only one she actually trusts slightly, you might need it again'' Diana just nodded again still not really understanding what was going on as Jane walked down to her car and drove off.

Turning around she found her dad stood behind her in the hallway as he rose an eyebrow at her waiting for her to explain what was going on. Around 10 minutes later Diana stood from the sofa saying that she should probably head over to Cassie's. She quickly ran up the stairs grabbing the bag that she had already packed and ran back down the stairs and out the front door after waving goodbye to her father.

* * *

Standing in front of the house Diana reached up slowly to knock. Waiting for a moment and not hearing any signs of anyone moving to get the door she reached for the key she had been given, unlocking the door and walking into the hallway. She had been in this house a few times as a kid along with the others in a circle. So, knowing her way around she headed up the stairs to the spare room dropping her bag on the bed before walking out to find Cassie. Finding the only room with a light on Diana walked in to find it empty, glancing around the room confused she noticed the light coming from the bathroom door that was slightly open. She walked over towards it slowly, knocking lightly before pushing it open after getting no response. There, she saw Cassie curled up into a ball on the floor crying. Her arms wrapped tightly around herself.

Diana instantly dropped to her knees next to the girl, she brushed the hair from Cassie's face causing her to finally look up at Diana. She quickly wiped her eyes sitting up allowing Diana to pull her into a hug before speaking up.

''Why are you here?'' Her voice cracked as she spoke.

''Your grandma asked me to stay here whilst she was away...'' She spoke deciding to be straight with her and not lie. ''Why are you crying, what's wrong?'' She asked before Cassie could object to anything.

''Thinking about my mom'' The way her voice sounded, Diana couldn't help but think she was lying but then it was a valid reason so she couldn't really say anything.

''I'm sorry'' Was all she said as they both fell into silence just sat side by side on the bathroom floor until Cassie decided to get up silently and walked out the room. Diana was quick to follow her into her room. The tension between the two was starting to make them both feel slightly uncomfortable, neither of them knowing what to say to each other until Cassie asked a question shocking Diana.

''So I'm really a witch?'' She asked, her face blank displaying no emotion.

''Yeah.. your mother was and so is your grandma'' She said warily, confused by her sudden interest after days of not speaking to anyone about it. Cassie just nodded as she fell back into silence. Diana just sighed getting up and walking back into the spare room where her bag was, talking out her phone she dialed her boyfriend, Adam.

''Hey'' his voice sounded almost instantly through the receiver.

''Hi'' She responded quietly racing concern.

''What's wrong?''

''Nothing I'm just... worried''

''About what?''

''Cassie'' She stated causing silence to fall on his end of the line for a moment.

''Why?'' The confusion was evident in his voice.

''I don't know... something's not right and then she just suddenly asked if she was really a witch before just going silent again'' She sighed, running a hand through her hair frustrated. ''I don't know what to do with her''

''Just give her some time, she'll come around. Then you can get everyone to bind the circle'' He spoke. ''Diana seriously, don't worry about it for now. She's probably just freaked out by everything''

''That's the point though... I don't think she is''

''Diana, don't worry about it'' He said sounding distracted and not really knowing what else to say to try and comfort her slightly. ''Look I'm sorry I've got to work, the boathouse is getting busy. I love you'' He said hanging up as Diana just sighed sitting there, going over everything in her head again trying to come up with reasons that made the whole situation seem better but she only came up blank every time.

* * *

At the boathouse Faye and Melissa were both sat in their usual booth. Discussing the girl that seemed to be on nearly every ones mind.

''We have so much more power with her here now'' Faye said smirking. ''Seriously though, what was up with her the other day, is she a freak or what''

''Don't say that Faye, you have no idea what it was about''

''Oh and you do?'' She shot back getting no response. ''Since when did you like her anyway, shes only been here for a few days and she already seems to have everyone running around after her like lost puppies''

''It's not like that Faye'' Melissa was getting annoyed with her best friend. All she ever seemed to speak about was other people and not in a positive way.

''Of course it's not'' She smirked again ''Don't worry, it'll soon change. I say we have some fun with her'' Melissa raised an eyebrow at her friend, not liking where this conversation was going. ''Oh don't worry, it wont be that bad'' With that she stood up from the booth starting to walk away as Melissa just watched her concerned. Taking out her phone she rang Diana, drumming her fingers on the table whilst waiting for her to pick up.

''Melissa hey''

''Hey, is Cassie with you?''

''Er, yeah why?''

''Faye's planning something I don't know what but keep an eye on her.'' Diana laughed slightly.

''Don't worry I already am. Her grandma asked me to stay with her whilst she was away. Turns out shes not the only one worried about her''

''Just watch out for Faye ok, I've got to go cya'' She quickly hung up on her friend before getting up and running out after Faye.

* * *

Diana was stood in the Blake's kitchen cooking. She didn't exactly know what Cassie liked or if she was even hungry but she definitely was. Hearing a smash followed by a loud thud from upstairs Diana jumped, quickly taking the pan off the stove before sprinting up the stairs into Cassie's room. She wasn't in there, instantly she went to the bathroom trying to open it but it was locked.

''Cassie!?'' Diana called through the door. ''Cassie!?'' She tried again before looking down at the door knob. ''Lock unlock'' She said as she heard the door click pushing it open and stepping inside. She stopped moving when she saw glass covering the floor. Looking around she then saw Cassie sat on the floor staring blankly ahead, blood covering her hand. ''Cassie?'' She questioned putting together the pieces in her head, she had punched the mirror; shattering it. Carefully stepping around the glass on the floor she took Cassie's hand looking at it. She muttered a quick simple healing spell that she had learnt and watched as the cuts on her hand slowly faded to scars. Diana tried to get Cassie to talk to her or even look at her but she just stayed the same, a blank expression. Giving up for now she ran out and down the stairs to the cupboard to find a dustpan and brush to clean up the glass.

Once that was done she sat on the floor in front of her, just staring at her. Questions were running through her head constantly. Why did she punch the mirror? What was wrong? Why wasn't she even moving? What was she thinking about? Each question was going to have to remain unanswered and she knew that was unlikely to change.

Cassie was completely lost in her own world. Punching the mirror had just been an reaction at first, she wanted the thoughts to disappear from her head but they wouldn't. The part that scared her the most, is that the pain actually felt good, it almost numbed the rest of the pain in her body completely. That was until Diana had come and healed her. Now she felt nothing but the pain from her memories. It had been bothering her more than usual lately and she didn't know how to stop it. She guessed being away from him meant she had more time to think, whereas when she was with him she didn't. She was always on edge waiting for something to happen, for him to do something to her but now she was free... and had the time to remember. She needed a distraction but didn't trust anyone. She didn't even trust her grandma right now, she felt like the whole world was against her that's how she had always felt, but now it was caving in. Trying to suffocate her. There were times where she just wanted it all to end, she felt like giving up but she never did, in the hope that one day her life would actually get better.

Her emotions quickly changed to anger. He had done this to her. He had screwed her up inside more than anybody knew. He had taken everything; her childhood, her personality. He had left her dead inside. She wanted so badly for him to pay for what he had done but then she remembered everything, how scared of him she was. She wouldn't even want to go near him and that's when the memories came back again. Her mind was set on a loop going through the same train of thought over and over again.

She finally managed to drew herself from her thoughts, noticing how Diana was no longer sat in front of her. Getting up she walked to the sink, running her hand under the tap to wash the blood off. She took one look at where the mirror used to be before walking out and down the stairs. She noticed Diana sat in the living room with a plate on her lap. Ignoring her she went straight to the kitchen looking for something to drink, to try and numb everything. Looking through what she knew was her grandmas liquor cupboard she pulled out a bottle looking at the label before laughing.

''What the hell'' She said out loud to herself at the fact her grandma had a bottle of vodka hidden in the cupboard. Not caring about anything else she unscrewed the lid quickly taking a swig from the bottle as the liquid travelled through her, burning the back of her throat. Wanting to feel the effect on her she took a few more longer swigs from the bottle before deciding to take it upstairs with her.

Diana hearing the noise in the kitchen got up to see what Cassie was doing but just missed her looking through the hall to see her heading back up the stairs with a clear bottle in her hand. She sighed again, following her into her room to see her sat on her bed with a already nearly half empty bottle of vodka in her hand. She hated to be treating her like a little kid but she wasn't helping herself. She walked over taking the bottle away from her.

''Hey!'' Cassie complained glaring at Diana. ''Give it back''

''No'' Diana stated simply.

''Why not'' She said continuing to glare at her angrily.

''Because you're acting like an idiot, punching the mirror. Trying to drink your problems away. I want to help you but I don't even know what is going through your head or what happened'' Diana's voice started to rise more with each word she said. ''This isn't going to help you at all! Why are you being so stupid! You're only making it worse for yourself. There are people that want to help you but no you would rather destroy yourself even more'' Diana finally looked to meet Cassie's eyes only to find them full of tears.

''GET OUT'' She screamed but she didn't move. ''GET THE FUCK OUT'' Cassie screamed again causing a lamp across the room to smash. Diana stepped back shocked at how her anger was fuelling her magic. She quickly turned walking out the room, shutting the door behind her. She stood there for a moment listening as she heard Cassie sobbing from the other side of the door. Diana wanted to go and comfort her but she knew better then that. Instead she just decided to go back downstairs and finish her dinner.

* * *

Cassie woke up from yet enough nightmare. Trying to calm herself she took deep breathes. It wasn't real. It wasn't real. She kept thinking over and over again to herself. Sighing she looked over to her clock... 4am. She didn't feel like going back to sleep. Getting up and dressed she walked over to her school bag ripping a piece of paper from her notebook she wrote a note to Diana deciding that she should at least try.

_Diana _

_ Couldn't sleep, gone for a walk. Don't know when I'll be back._

_ Cassie_

With that she left the note on her bed before grabbing a jacket and walking down the stairs quietly sneaking out the front door. She froze, she could of sworn she saw someone watching her through her peripheral vision but turning in the direction she saw nothing. Shoving her hands in her pockets she headed down the road not exactly sure where she was going but she just kept walking but knew she wasn't going to stop for a while. She just needed to clear her head.

* * *

The first thing Diana did when she woke up was check the time. 9:12am. She groaned rolling over and burying her head in the pillow for a moment before deciding to get up. Walking into the bathroom she quickly changed into some clothes before heading down the hallway. Seeing Cassie's door open she looked in, the room was empty and the lamp near her bed was still on. There was a piece of paper on her bed. She quickly read over the note sighing and heading down the stairs. Just as she reached the bottom of the steps Cassie walked through the front door. Looking over at her, Diana took in her appearance, the dark bags under her eyes.

''Cassie what time exactly did you go out?''

''Erm, like four?'' She shrugged walking towards the kitchen as Diana stood there shocked. She had been out for nearly 5 hours during the middle of the night.

''Where did you go?''

''For a walk.''

''For nearly 5 hours?'' Cassie just nodded taking out a bottle of orange juice from the fridge before pouring some into a glass. Diana just shook her head unsure of how she was supposed to react.

''Was it me who made that lamp break last night?'' She asked out of the blue.

''Yes, now there's 6 of us here we have more power''

''Why?''

''Because we have a full circle'' She looked at Diana like she had grown another head so she continued. ''A full circle is 6, one from each family. Now your're here the circle is complete'' She just nodded

''Oh''

''We need to bind the circle'' She said deciding to just say it now.

''What?''

''Bind the circle, with you here we have more power. It's harder to control, which is why when you were upset last night the lamp shattered. Simple things such as anger can fuel your magic now. Binding the circle will give us more control over our powers'' The pair fell into silence again for a while whilst they both moved around the kitchen getting their own breakfast. Cassie was the one to break the silence.

''I'm Sorry'' She said quietly looking down at the floor.

''What for?'' Diana asked confused.

''Last night'' Her gaze stayed on the floor.

''Cassie...'' Her sentence trailed off as she waited for Cassie to look up. She didn't so Diana walked around the room and went to tilt her chin but stopped when Cassie flinched from her touch jumping back looking at her with scared eyes. Diana was confused but decided now wasn't the time to ask more questions. ''You don't have to be sorry, you're obviously dealing something that is hurting you. I know you don't trust me but I am here for you okay?'' Cassie just nodded in response smiling weakly at Diana.

Cassie knew she was only trying to help. She was actually considering telling her everything, she didn't know why but she felt some soft of pull towards Diana. Although she didn't exactly trust her yet she knew that once she had known her for longer she would be able too.. Maybe she just tell her, get it off her chest, but then her mind went elsewhere. What if Diana didn't want anything to do with her after she told her? If it was too much baggage for her to handle? Cassie didn't think she could take telling someone and losing them. That was her biggest fear apart from him coming back. With that in mind Cassie spent most of the day just lost in her thoughts alone, only talking when asked a question about something. She was having a mental debate, going through the pros and cons of telling her.

It would get it off her chest... It wouldn't be this huge secret that she had been hiding any more. Someone would be there, they would know why she reacted to things the way she did. They could help her... maybe. She wasn't certain but was starting to warm up to the idea more. She really needed a friend and Diana was already trying to be that for her.

Meanwhile Diana was doing the same, thinking. Trying to figure out the girl in front of her. The fear in her eyes earlier this morning in the kitchen worried Diana. She had never seen someone so scared over something so little. All she wanted to do was make Cassie looked at her but she had acted as if her touch had burned her skin. The theories and ideas were swarming around her head, sadly she couldn't find any positive reasoning for her behaviour. She decided to try to talk to Cassie, to get some more ideas but she was mostly getting one worded answers. She didn't give up though, she knew she would break through Cassie's wall soon enough.

She just didn't expect it to be as soon as it was...

* * *

Faye was bored sat around the house. Her mom was doing some work to do with school which left her just sat on the sofa watching TV. For a Saturday evening there was some pretty shit shows on. During the commercials she heard the doorbell ring but didn't move.

''MOM DOOR'' She shouted through the house but upon not hearing any movement she muttered something under her breath getting up and walking to the door opening it to find a man dressed in black looking at her with a glare. ''Can I help you?'' She said in her usual bored, annoyed tone.

''I was looking for a...'' He paused for a moment as if trying to remember but he new exactly what her name was. ''Cassie Blake'' Faye groaned, why was everyone so interested in this girl.

''She's not here. She doesn't live here'' She stated about to close the door but he put his foot out stopping the door.

''Do you know where I can find her? It's important'' Faye groaned.

''I'll write down her address wait here'' She disappeared back into the house before returning shortly after with a small slip of paper in her hand. He held his hand out for it impatiently. ''Now now, why are you so interested in this Cassie girl?''

''It's none of your business'' he part growled at her through clenched teeth causing Faye to back up after handing him the slip of paper. He was giving her a bad vibe but she didn't want him stood on his porch any longer then he needed to be. As soon as he was gone she shut the door returning back to the sofa to find something to watch on TV ignoring the nagging feeling in her gut that something was wrong. Why should she care anyway right?

* * *

Back at the Blake house Cassie had just gone to find a DVD to watch finding herself bored and actually free from her thoughts for once. As she was in her room the doorbell rang, she started heading down the stairs to answer is when Diana beat her there opening the door slightly so that Cassie was stood behind it but still in her sight.

''Hi, who are you?'' She asked smiling as usual.

''I'm looking for Cassie Blake'' The voice made Cassie's skin crawl, she would know that voice anywhere. He had found her. She froze instantly looking at Diana with wide eyes, tears instantly springing to her eyes. Diana noticed this as her eyes flickered to Cassie's for a moment. It was the same look of fear from earlier on that day, she saw Cassie shake her head, no.

''She's not here''

''I know she lives here, where is she'' He demanded glaring down at Diana. Knowing that she already lived here she couldn't exactly saying she didn't so she went for something else.

''She's gone away for a few days'' Diana spoke calmly trying to be as convincing as possible.

''Are you sure about that?''

''Yes.'' Diana spat not liking this guy one bit. Without another word he turned and headed back down the front path as Diana closed the front door turning to see Cassie stood there still frozen, her whole body shaking. ''Cassie'' Diana breathed pulling her into a hug. ''Who was that?'' Cassie just shook her head. ''Was he the one who hurt you?'' Cassie didn't respond to this and Diana instantly knew it was. ''Why is he here, what does he want?''

''Me'' Cassie whispered.

''Why?'' Diana was beyond confused.

''I've had some trouble with him lately'' Cassie spoke not mentioning about how she had been putting up with him for her whole life, how he was here to hurt her.

''Okay well I'm here he can't do anything to you. We'll tell your Grandma when she get's back-''

''NO'' Cassie shouted quickly causing the lights to flicker slightly. ''You can't, it will just worry her''

''Cassie-''

''Please, you can't'

''Ok, I don't like this but okay. I got a bad vibe from him''

* * *

Little did they know they were going to have to face issues from him much sooner then they had expected. Not just them but the whole circle. He was about to cause problems for them all, especially Cassie and Diana. She was about to find out a whole lot more about Cassie and her past. Learning about more pain then she could have imagined that she had gone through.


End file.
